Songficcys for Muh Bishies
by Suboshi's Fangirl
Summary: PG cuz I live!!!! O_o Rewritten songs to fit my HM guyz...first one's for Basil, he's muh fave :)
1. Right Here Waiting for Basil

Right Here Waiting  
  
  
  
  
  
Heh. My first HM...thing on here, I've done many others that arent on here :) Anyway, I can't help it but I have this awful mad crush on Basil ::Lord help us all, as Morgan would put it:: and PLEASE do not flame me for that reason! This is also my first rewrite for HM, so pardon if it sucks. Me to Basil-chan, heheh, there will be more of these...you know how in HM64, he leaves for some other place and doesn't dome back until Spring 15th or something......Lillia's not good enough for him, I tell you! Come my octopus minions, let us defeat the evil Queen Lillia and save the valiant King Basil! I do not own anything here by the way, though I wish I owned Basil! And now...my rewrite!  
  
Right Here Waiting  
Originally written by Richard Marx  
from the CD "Repeat Offender"  
  
Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I know that you are not mine  
And that doesn't help my pain  
  
If I see you next to never  
It seems so much like forever  
  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
You took for granted, all the days  
That you thought would last somehow  
I hear your laughter, I taste my tears  
Since I can't get near you now  
  
Oh, can't you see it, Basil? (Dun rhyme well...close enuff)  
You have me goin' crazy  
  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
I wonder how you could survive  
That romance  
If in the end I'll be with you  
I'll take the chance  
  
Oh, can't you see it Basil?  
You have me goin' crazy  
  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
  
  
  
**Aww, how sweet...::Watches as Morg-ish projectile-pukes:: Whatever. Expect more song rewrites!** 


	2. The Renegade Cliff

Renegade  
  
  
Well, I had a story behind this. Cliff 'accidentally' murdered the mayor's wife, and was on the run. He went to Basil for help and hid him. Eventally, he ratted on him for hitting on a girl he liked, Sarina (me) and Cliff was to be executed. (I hate Ann! I seriously do!) This is his song. (I STILL OWN NOTHING! WAAH!)  
  
  
  
Renegade  
Originally written by Tommy Shaw and Styx  
From the album "Pieces of Eight"  
  
Oh Annie, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home  
Oh Annie, I can hear you a crying you're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't got very long  
  
The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This'll be the end today  
Of the wanted man  
  
Oh Annie, I've been months on the lam and had a high price on my head  
The mayor said 'Get him dead or alive' and it's for sure he'll see me dead  
Dear Annie, I can hear you cryin', you're so scared and all alone  
Basil is comin' down from the gallows and I don't got very long  
  
The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
Basil's got his revenge today  
On this wanted man  
  
Oh Annie, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home  
  
The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This'll be the end today  
Of the wanted man 


	3. Blue Collar Rick

Blue Collar Man: Long Nights  
  
  
Rick has a song, now! Same original writers as before :) Hey, Rick does have his own shop, but this is before he had his shop. Geez, three or maybe more songz in one night O_o Still nothing owned. It will always be this way. Here ya go!  
  
  
Blue Collar Man: Long Nights  
  
Give me a job, give me security  
Give me a chance to survive  
I'm just a poor soul in the unemployment line  
My God, I'm hardly alive  
My uncle and cousins, yeah both Ann and Gray  
I see them laugh in my face  
But I've got the power, and I've got the will  
I'm not a charity case  
  
I'll take those long nights, impossible odds  
Keeping my eye to the keyhole  
If it takes all that to be just what I am  
I'm gonna be a blue collar man  
  
Make me an offer that I can't refuse  
Make me respectable, man  
This is my last time in the unemployment line  
So like it or not I'll take those  
  
Long nights, impossible odds  
Keeping my back to the wall  
If it takes all that to be just what I am  
I'm gonna be a blue collar man  
  
Keeping my mind on a better life  
When happiness is only a heartbeat away  
Paradise, can it be all I heard it was  
I close my eyes and maybe I'm already there 


	4. I Don't Miss Basil At All (Actually, I d...

Missing You  
  
To hide my affection for Basil, I sang this in front of my friend when Fall came in my game. However, it is the exact opposite. I was missing him very much! It didnt work, either O_o  
  
Missing You  
Originally by John Waite  
on the album "Essentials"  
  
Every time I think of you  
I always catch my breath  
And I'm still standing here  
And you're miles away  
And I'm wondering why you left   
And there's a storm that's raging  
Through my frozen heart tonight   
I hear your name in social circles  
And it always makes me smile  
I spend my time   
Thinking about you  
And it's almost driving me wild   
And there's a heart that's breaking  
Down this long distance line tonight   
I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone  
Away  
I ain't missing you  
No matter  
What I might say   
There's a message   
In the wild  
And I'm sending you  
this signal tonight   
You don't know  
How desperate I've become  
And it looks like I'm losing this fight   
In your world  
I have no meaning  
Though I'm trying hard  
to understand   
And it's my heart that's breaking  
Down this long distance line tonight   
I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone  
Away  
I ain't missing you  
No matter  
What Morgan will say   
And there's a message that I'm sending out  
Like a telegraph to your soul  
And if I can't bridge this distance  
Stop this heartbreak overload   
I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone  
Away  
I ain't missing you  
No matter  
What my friends say   
I ain't missing you  
I ain't missing you  
I keep lying to myself   
And there's a storm that's raging  
Through my frozen heart tonight   
I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone  
Away  
I ain't missing you  
No matter  
What my friends say   
Ain't missing you  
I ain't missing you  
I keep lying to myself   
Ain't missing you  
Ain't missing you  
Oh no   
No matter what my friends might say 


	5. The Rose

The Rose  
  
Ah, a truly passionate song from Bazzy-chan (Basil's pet name!) It's perfect for my little botanist, too!   
  
  
The Rose  
from the album "THE ROSE" Soundtrack & "Experience the Divine"  
  
  
Some say love, it is a river  
that drowns the tender reed.  
Some say love, it is a razor  
that leaves your sould to bleed.  
Some say love, it is a hunger,  
an endless aching need.  
I say love, it is a flower,  
and you it's only seed.  
  
It's the heart afraid of breaking  
that never learns to dance.  
It's the dream afraid of waking  
that never takes the chance.  
It's the one who won't be taken,  
who cannot seem to give,  
and the sould afraid of dyin'  
that never learns to live.  
  
When the night has been too lonely  
and the road has been to long,  
and you think that love is only  
for the lucky and the strong,  
just remember in the winter  
far beneath the winter snows  
lies the seed that with the sun's love  
in the spring becomes the rose. 


	6. The Diary of Despair

Diary  
  
  
Again, explanation needed. Rick finds my diary under a tree that he had seen me writing in before. He was reading, but he gets a nasty surprise!  
  
Diary  
Originally Written by: Bread  
From the Anthology of Bread  
  
  
I found her diary underneath a tree.  
and started reading about me  
The words she's written took me by surpise  
you'd never read them in her eyes.  
They said that she had found the love she waited for.  
Wouldn't you know it, she wouldn't show it.  
  
When she confronted with the writing there,  
simply pretended not to care.  
I passed it off as just in keeping with  
her total disconcerting air  
and though she tried to hide  
the love that she denied,   
wouldn't you know it, she wouldn't show it.  
  
And as I go through my life, I will give to her, my wife  
all the sweet things that I can find.  
  
I found her diary underneath a tree.   
and started reading about me.  
The words began stick and tears to flow.  
Her meaning now was clear to see.  
The love she'd waited for was someone else not me  
Wouldn't you know it, she wouldn't show it.  
  
and as I go through my life, I will wish for her, his wife  
all the sweet things that she can find  
all the sweet things they can find  
  
**The other one was Basil! As if you couldn't see it coming, eh? 


	7. We Belong Together

We Belong  
  
This is all three! YAY! I'll have it in script-form....ish by Pat Benatar originally.  
  
Cliff: Many times I've tried to tell you  
Many times I've cried alone  
Basil: Always I'm surprised how well you  
Cut my feelings to the bone  
Don't want to leave you really  
I've invested too much time  
Rick: To give you up that easy  
To the doubts that complicate your mind  
  
Chorus  
  
Cliff: We Belong to all life  
Basil: We Belong to the flowers  
Rick: We Belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Basil: Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
Cliff: We Belong  
Basil: We Belong  
Rick: We Belong together  
  
Cliff: Maybe it's a sign of weakness  
When I don't know what to say  
Basil: Maybe I just wouldn't know  
What to do with my strength anyway  
Rick: Have we become a habit  
Do we distort the facts  
All 3: Now there's no looking forward  
Now there's no turning back  
When you say  
  
Cliff: We Belong to all life  
Basil: We Belong to the flowers  
Rick: We Belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Basil: Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
Basil: We Belong  
Rick: We Belong  
Cliff: We Belong together  
  
Rick: Close your eyes and try to sleep now  
Cliff: Close your eyes and try to dream  
Basil: Clear your mind and do your best  
To try and wash the palette clean  
Rick: We can't begin to know it  
How much we really care  
Basil: I hear your voice inside me  
I see your face everywhere  
Cliff: Still you say...  
  
Cliff: We Belong to all life  
Basil: We Belong to the flowers  
Rick: We Belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Basil: Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
Rick: We Belong  
Cliff: We Belong  
Basil: We Belong together 


End file.
